Cruise Line!
by exoblackpepper
Summary: Luhan sedang menghabiskan liburannya diatas kapal pesiar mewah untuk melupakan sesaat pekerjaan dan uang menumpuk miliknya. Semua tampak sangat baik sebelum ia tidak sengaja memergoki transaksi seorang kartel narkoba kelas atas. Dan hal terakhir yang ingin ia lakukan adalah tidak terjebak kedalam pria itu, Oh Sehun. / HUNHAN / T / exoblackpepper [RE-PUBLISH CRUISE LINE]
1. Chapter 1

_This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, business, places, events, and incidents are the product of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental._

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

.

.

.

"_Yes, I have been at the cruise.."_

"_Sure, you finished it all then mail me, okay?"_

Seseorang berbicara dengan ponselnya yang mahal dan berwarna hitam mengkilap sambil menarik kopernya dengan Bahasa Inggris yang cukup fasih. Sesekali ia berdecak kesal karena tidak ada satu pun orang yang membantunya untuk menarik benda persegi yang berat ini sementara dirinya sudah membayar mahal untuk ini semua.

Tiba-tiba seseorang yang lain dengan pakaian familiar datang dan dengan gesturnya yang sopan –serta senyum itu juga, Luhan memintanya untuk membantunya.

"_I'll phone you soon. Right… I know.. Okay_," tutupnya.

Pria itu, dengan setelah jas hijau gelap yang hampir terlihat hitam, sekarang menunggu giliran untuk mendapatkan informasi mengenai ruangannya dari _staff_ yang terlihat sedang berbicara dengan tamu lain yang dapat menarik sedikit perhatiannya. Walaupun demikian, ia tidak ingin membagi perhatiannya terlalu jauh pada orang lain selain ponselnya yang menyimpan banyak berkas untuk diselesaikan.

"_May I have your name, Sir?"_

"Xi Luhan_,"_

"_Alright. You can go this way, someone will direct you to your room. Have a nice stay!"_

Ia memesan satu ruang kamar _super_ _deluxe_ dengan segala hal yang ada didalamnya_. Balcony_, kamar mandi ber-_bath tub_, ranjang super nyaman, bahkan lukisan _Monalisa_ yang terlihat asli. Kemudian ia meletakkan beberapa lembar uang diatas meja untuk sekadar memberikan orang-orang itu _tip_.

Luhan berjalan dengan membagi fokusnya antara ponsel dan lorong mewah ini. Ia benar-benar ingin mematikan benda yang setiap detiknya itu membunyikan notifikasi yang semakin membuatnya muak.

"_God_-"

Baginya, hal ini adalah segala yang hal yang ia inginkan. Keluar dari jam kerjanya dan menghindar dari dokumen-dokumen _sialan_ itu, kemudian berlibur sejenak. Tidak ada yang tidak bisa dibelinya sekarang, termasuk orang-orang itu kalau ia mau mengeluarkan semua uangnya. Sayangnya, ia tidak bisa mengusir _crew_ kerjanya yang terus saja meminta instruksinya seperti mereka tidak bisa mengatur hal kecil dan itu sangat menyusahkan pria berparas cantik ini.

_Well,_ ya, namanya Luhan. Berkebangsaan _China_ yang lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk tinggal di Seoul, Korea Selatan. Ia memiliki perusahaan yang cukup besar dan hampir tujuh puluh lima persen perusahaan swasta menengah kebawah bergantung padanya. Dan sekarang ia disini.

Berada diatas kapal pesiar berbintang enam untuk mengambil cuti setidaknya beberapa minggu untuk berlibur. Ia butuh udara segar atau mungkin dirinya akan gila sebentar lagi.

"_Thanks_," katanya sambil tersenyum dan lagi-lagi ia menyodorkan lembaran _dollar_ itu pada seorang pelayan.

Luhan masuk kedalam kamarnya yang terlampau mewah dan ia cukup puas dengan ini semua. Setidaknya keadaan mencapai delapan puluh persen dari ekspektasinya.

Hari sudah semakin gelap dan kapal ini akan segera menjauh dari pelabuhan karena semua penghuni yang jelas adalah para _konglomerat_, telah berada didalam. Luhan harus segera bersiap karena malam ini ia harus menghadiri sebuah acara pembukaan –dimana semua orang memamerkan pakaian mewah dan wajah berseri berbalut uang dan emas di tubuh mereka.

Pria itu masih asik memandangi rentetan pakaian dihadapannya. Tampak bingung dan ia agak menyesal tidak membawa asistennya kali ini.

"_Ah, this one_," gumamnya sambil mengangkat sebuah setelah hitam sederhana yang ber-_layer_ abu-abu gelap. Luhan tampak menyukai baju yang satu ini, entah mengapa. Ia pikir ia harus tampak rapi kali ini karena yang dibenaknya, mungkin saja ia bertemu dengan orang lain, bisa saja dari negara lain, yang tentu saja dapat melakukan kerjasama dengannya.

Lampu _kristal_ bergelantungan dengan cahaya-nya yang mirip seperti _sunset_ membuat seseorang tersenyum ketika memasuki ruangan ini. Sebuah tempat yang cukup lebar –atau bahkan sangat besar– terisi oleh orang-orang yang sibuk membicarakan bisnis mereka, seberapa banyak uang dan _asset_ mereka, serta sesekali menyesap _merlot_ dengan cara yang terlalu anggun dan karismatik. Suara musik _jazz_ memenuhi gendang telinganya, bau wangi menusuk, dan dinding yang berlapis lukisan klasik benar-benar menyambut Luhan. Seolah memamerkan keindahannya agar semua orang terkagum-kagum.

Luhan berjalan sambil sesekali melempar senyum pada beberapa orang yang juga melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Mungkin ia tidak tahu betapa tenar dirinya dikalangan konglomerat luar ketika wajahnya terekspos di acara televisi, koran, bahkan internet. Dan sekarang, banyak orang yang mulai datang menghampirinya dan melakukan perbincangan singkat.

"Benar," katanya sambil tersenyum manis ketika seorang pria muda bertanya mengenai namanya.

"Lantas bagaimana dengan perkembangan ekonomi Seoul kali ini?" orang yang lainnya bertanya.

"Hm, _good_ _enough_. Tidak ada kemunduran yang terlalu signifikan. Lebih dari enam puluh persen ekonomi masih stabil di Seoul," jawabnya santai.

Acara sudah akan dimulai, seseorang naik keatas _podium_ dan mulai menyampaikan pidato singkat berbahasa asing termasuk salah satunya adalah _chinese._ Luhan mengangguk mengerti atas apa yang disampaikannya. Setelah itu ruangan dipenuhi oleh suara tepuk tangan.

Luhan berjalan untuk mengambil sebuah _dessert_ di bagian timur ruangan. Langkahnya tiba-tiba saja terhenti ketika sakunya bergetar dan suara ponselnya menginterupsi suara musik _jazz_ lembut yang tadinya sudah membuat suasana hatinya bahagia.

"_Hang_ _on_, aku akan mencari jaringan. Jangan dimatikan ponselnya, _okay_?" katanya sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar aula besar ini dan berbelok.

Suara musik terus saja berdentum diseluruh ruangan ini dan ponselnya berdering ditengah keributan. Ia harus mencari tempat yang tidak terlalu berisik atau benda itu akan berjerit lebih keras lagi. Luhan menghela napasnya kali ini sebelum berbicara panjang lebar dengan ponselnya. Setelah pembicaraan ini, ia benar-benar akan mematikan ponselnya dan menghilang. Luhan tidak ingin diganggu setidaknya untuk beberapa minggu kedepan karena ia tidak ingin liburannya sia-sia setelah membayar ini semua. Ia tidak ingin rencananya gagal total setelah ia menghabiskan hampir berapa ratus ribu _dollar_ untuk ini.

"_Just mail me if something happens,"_ katanya kemudian memutar bola-matanya kesal sebelum mematikan ponselnya. Entah sudah berapa kali Luhan menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mengirimkan data-data itu via _email_ karena ia tidak akan membuka emailnya hingga liburannya selesai. Ia tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun termasuk data penting yang mengantarkannya beberapa box berisikan _dollar_. Ia tidak ingin dirinya mempedulikan hal itu kali ini.

Tanpa sadar, langkah kakinya membawanya menuju sebuah koridor beralaskan karpet merah yang terlihat tidak ada siapapun kecuali dua orang itu. Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya sebelum otaknya berhasil mencerna apa yang orang itu lakukan.

Matanya terpaku pada benda itu. Berbentuk bubuk dan berwarna hitam.

"_Lima ratus dollar malam ini,"_

"_Dan sepuluh gram untuk besok,"_

Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar percakapan itu. Orang yang tampak lebih gemuk bergegas pergi dan seorang yang lain berbalik, manik mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Wow,"

Luhan tidak bisa berkata apapun kecuali itu. Ia mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat wajah yang tampak tidak asing. Alih-alih benak Luhan langsung mengingat orang yang ia temui tadi ketika ia ingin memesan kamarnya. Benar, tidak salah lagi, orang itu adalah dia.

Orang yang menatap Luhan masih membeku disana dan menatap punggung Luhan yang berbalik dan hilang dari pandangannya.

"Hei, tunggu," suaranya berat dan Luhan tahu orang itu memanggilnya hingga ia harus menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kalau kau ingin melakukan hal yang sama, aku bisa membantumu,"

Setidaknya Luhan tidak sebodoh itu. Ia mendengar dengan seksama nada yang mengancamnya karena ia melihat semuanya dengan jelas dan _terekam_ disana. Ketika pria tinggi itu memberikan _Hashish_ –sejenis obat-obatan terlarang– dan menerima sehelai kertas yang terlihat berharga.

Luhan masih belum membalikkan badannya dan pria itu belum berjalan mendekatinya.

"Sayangnya aku tidak butuh bubuk murahan itu,"

"Lalu apa maumu,"

Pembicaraan ini menjadi semakin menarik ketika Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dan berdiri dihadapan pria berambut pirang itu, yang jelas lebih tinggi darinya.

Garis rahangnya tegas, pakaiannya rapi, dan wangi parfum _hugo_ itu tercium. Luhan tahu orang ini bukanlah seorang kartel narkoba murahan melainkan ia _akan_ menjadi salah satu _partner_ kerja paling pentingnya. Karena setelah ini, Luhan akan mendapatkan hal yang jauh diluar dugaan.

"Kita bisa membicarakannya nanti,"

Pria dihadapannya tersenyum santai tanpa rasa gusar sedikitpun. Ia malah menawarkan tangannya untuk mengenal satu sama lain.

"Oh Sehun,"

"Xi Luhan,"

"Mungkin kita bisa menghabiskan waktu di ruang makan besok malam,"

"Boleh juga,"

Dan Luhan beranjak dari hadapannya setelah tersenyum dan pria _blonde_ itu menyeringai.

Semua hal tampak menyenangkan sekarang. Benar, transaksi narkoba yang dilihatnya sangat menarik walaupun sebenarnya Luhan tidak ingin ikut campur kedalam urusan itu. Tetapi ia yakin dalam sekejap saja pria –yang menurut Luhan cukup aneh– itu akan memohon padanya untuk tidak menyebarkan kejadian itu ke pihak yang berwenang. Hal yang tidak ia sangka adalah, ia memiliki _barang bukti _untuk melakukan apapun kepada pria itu. Oh Sehun.

* * *

><p>Alunan musik santai langsung menyapa Luhan ketika ia keluar dari kabinnya. Malam pertama diatas samudera tak buruk juga, pikirnya. Perutnya yang lapar menuntunnya menuju <em>dining hall<em> yang berukuran cukup besar dan terletak di dekal _hall_ pesta kemarin. _Cruise _putih nan megah ini telah menyiapkan berbagai fasilitas bintang lima, termasuk makanan. Tangan Luhan dengan gesit membolak-balikkan buku menu. Tanpa berlama-lama ia memesan roti gandum dengan taburan madu yang berkilau layaknya emas yang dilarutkan dan segelas susu putih yang _katanya _diimpor dari Swiss.

Sembari menunggu, Luhan melihat kearah jendela yang menampilkan laut yang begitu tenang dan cuaca yang tak terlalu terik dan ini membuat pria keturunan Cina itu merasa _refreshed_. Ia mengandai, jika ia sering mengambil liburan begini ia tak akan stress dengan tumpukan berkas berisi uang itu. Sayangnya ia tak bisa. Ayahnya telah menaruh banyak ekspektasi padanya untuk mengurus perusahaan besarnya dan ia tak bisa menyelewengkan tugasnya itu.

"_Wow, what a coincidence_," Seorang pria duduk di sisi lain meja Luhan dan ia membuat Luhan menoleh. _Geez_, Luhan sedang tidak _mood _untuk ini. Luhan memutar bola matanya malas dan memilih melihat pemandangan di luar yang menurutnya lebih indah.

"_Get lost, _Kris,"

Pria oriental itu menampakkan senyum miring khas-nya sambil mengambil posisi tanpa seizin Luhan.

"_Chill_ _out_, _babe_. Sendirian saja?"

"Menurutmu? Ah_,Thanks_," katanya sambil melontarkan pertanyaan itu sambil mengucapkan terima kasih pada pelayan itu dengan pakaian _maid_ ketat yang membuat Kris bersiul dan wanita itu tersenyum.

"Bagaimana dengan pembukaan semalam? _Find_ _out_ _gurls_?"

Luhan memutar bola-matanya malas merasa tidak ingin membahas hal seperti ini di ketika _mood_-nya sedang baik. Pria didepannya bertumpu dagu menanti jawaban Luhan yang sama sekali terdengar tak acuh. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan orang-orang disini yang menanti untuk bekerja sama dengannya.

Luhan melahap roti gandumnya sambil menatap keluar jendela sementara Kris menyesap _coffee_ hitamnya.

"Bukankah seharusnya itu hobimu? Kudengar banyak yang menarik,"

"_Well,_ mereka tidak semenarik dirimu,"

Luhan tahu Kris terlalu terbiasa dengan kata-kata manis yang menurutnya sangat menjijikkan karena ia tahu tipe pria seperti Kris tidak akan cukup untuk menghabiskan satu malam dengan satu atau dua orang wanita Prancis atau _Canada_ dengan tubuh indah dan desahan liar sehalus _orchestra_ _Beethoven_.

"Aku tahu," jawab Luhan seakan menantangnya sambil mengukir senyum miring dan melahap roti gandumnya lagi yang memiliki rasa bahkan lebih nikmat dari apapun.

Seseorang di ujung ruangan yang luas ini, memutar-mutar botol bir sembari memperhatikan Luhan dan sesekali tersenyum padanya. Namanya Chanyeol, dan ia sudah memperhatikan Luhan sejak tadi bahkan hingga Kris mulai menyadari bahwa Luhan tersenyum pada pria tinggi dengan rambut hitam pekat yang sedikit ikal itu.

"Jangan bilang kau menyukai bartender _murahan_ itu, Lu,"

"_Geez,_ itu bukan urusanmu, Kris,"

Sekarang giliran pria Kanada itu yang memasukkan beberapa potong kue manis yang katanya _macaroon_.

"_What the-_? Ini terlalu manis–_don't kidding me_," hardik Kris dengan wajah sarkastik, alis yang bertautan, bahkan ia hampir melempar makanan itu untuk diberikan kepada hewan-hewan kelaparan.

"Kau yang terlalu lama membiasakan diri dengan makanan New York yang cenderung asam,"

"_Say what_? Kau menyalahkanku? Lalu apa? Aku tidak membayar ini semua untuk makanan apa ini namanya, sh-"

"Maaf tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"_Yes, please. I don't pay for this and please give me t'other food with New York taste_,"

Kris berbicara layaknya pelayanan tempat ini terlalu murahan baginya sementara ia adalah konglomerat ternama yang harus diberikan pelayanan terbaik. _Well,_ memang benar. Tapi bagi Luhan ia tidak perlu seberlebihan itu karena untuk pagi secerah ini, pria pirang itu sudah membuat masalah dengan temperamennya yang tidak bisa dikendalikan.

"Sudahlah, tidak bisakah kau tenang dan tidak bersikap layaknya ini adalah wilayahmu? _Come on, behave, dude_!"

Luhan menghapus sisa madu dimulutnya dan beranjak meninggalkan pria yang masih mempertanyakan apa salahnya.

"Oh, _whatever. Shit_," gumamnya dan pergi mengikuti Luhan yang terlebih dulu berjalan menelusuri lorong bergelar karpet merah dengan lukisan-lukisan di dinding yang terlihat unik.

Berkali-kali Kris memanggil nama Luhan namun pria itu tidak mengindahkannya.

"Ouch," Luhan meringis ketika ia menyadari seseorang menabrak lengan atasnya ketika ia sibuk mengumpat dalam hati berceloteh mengenai Kris yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan.

"Kau?" Ia menangkap sorot mata tajam yang tidak asing baginya dan itu membuatnya terpaku sesaat.

"Lain kali hati-hati, aku tidak ingin kau tidak menghadiri acara makan malam kita hari ini. _Just_ _in_ _case_," katanya dengan sebatang _cigar_ bergantung bebas di kedua bagian bibirnya dan bau kuat alkohol menusuk indra penciuman Luhan ketika pria itu berbicara sedekat mungkin dengannya.

Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Luhan maupun Kris yang masih mematung. Untungnya, Kris sadar lebih awal hingga ia bertanya mengenai orang itu, "Kau mengenalnya?"

Luhan bergeming sebelum akhirnya ia memijat pelipisnya yang tidak memberikan tanda baik karena asap rokok tadi yang menyengat.

"Hm?"

"_Sorry,_ untuk yang tadi,"

"Lupakan saja, Kris,"

Jadi, disinilah kedua orang itu sekarang, di beranda besar sebuah kapal mewah. Luhan menghirup udara segar mengisi kedua paru-parunya dan relung hidung yang tidak nyaman karena pengaruh asap rokok tadi. Manik matanya menerawang ketika ia mendapati pemandangan indah lautan menyambut dirinya. Riakan air laut yang menyejukkan telinga di pagi hari dan semua tampak nyaris sempurna bagi Luhan sejauh ini. Sesekali ia memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan lebih jauh suasana tenang seperti ini. Tidak banyak orang ditempat ini, hanya beberapa orang yang ingin merasakan hal yang sama sepertinya.

"_Nice_," komentar Kris lagi sambil memberikan senyuman miring. Luhan menatapnya aneh karena seketika saja _mood_ pria kanada itu mampu berubah dengan begitu cepat. Ya, Luhan terlalu mengerti dirinya.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya?" Luhan membuka pembicaraan karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Siapa?"

"Tentu saja Tao, siapa lagi? Aku tahu kau punya banyak gadis Perancis tetapi tidak seharusnya kau melupakannya, Kris,"

"Hah, _that bitch_. Aku tidak peduli ia berada dimana sekarang,"

Kris mengatakan itu seolah ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan pria yang sudah setahun belakangan ini mengisi hatinya dan ia dengan bodohnya menyangkal bahwa sesungguhnya ia sangat khawatir. Ia bahkan melakukan apapun secara diam-diam untuk mencari pria yang disebut Luhan tadi tetapi hasilnya nihil. Dan sekarang ia sama sekali tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi untuk menemukannya.

"Jangan membohongi dirimu, kau akan menyesal ketika ia benar-benar tidak ada,"

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Kalau kau memang mencintainya katakanlah sebelum semuanya terlambat, kurasa kau hanya kurang tulus padanya. Dan seharusnya kau ingat ia sudah memberikan segalanya yang ia punya untukmu,"

Kris tersenyum miris, mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Ia merindukan sosok pria yang memiliki rambut hitam halus dan tebal serta bentuk mata yang sangat manis menurutnya. Pria tinggi semampai dengan tubuh ramping yang gelap eksotis bahkan membuat Kris menghela napas panjang ketika sosok itu terbayang di benaknya. Nyatanya, Kris merindukan suara halus dan serak Tao yang selalu berhasil menggodanya sekaligus membuat jantungnya berdegup. Ia tahu tidak ada satupun gadis oriental yang bisa membuatnya bersikap tulus untuk mencintai seseorang kecuali Tao.

Pria pilihan Kris itu sekarang telah berhenti dan menyerah. Sejujurnya ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia sudah terlalu mencintai seorang konglomerat seperti Kris sementara dirinya tidak lebih dari seorang sekertaris murahan yang dibayar dengan honor standar. Ia tahu ia tidak pantas bagi pria pirang itu.

"Terserah," katanya menutup percakapan dan pergi meninggalkan Luhan. Kris tahu temperamentalnya akan mulai lagi sehingga pria itu memilih untuk menghentikan pembicaraan ini atau pria disampingnya akan menceramahinya panjang lebar atau tidak sama sekali melainkan menghindarinya berhari-hari.

Setelah puas dengan pemandangan laut, Luhan memilih untuk menghabiskan hari pertamanya dengan berkeliling. Ia dengar ada studio yang cukup mewah atau bahkan lebih dari kata mewah di atas kapal ini. Luhan menyukai musik, satu-satunya hal yang menjadi pelampiasannya ketika uang-uang itu mengejarnya dan ia bahkan sudah tidak berniat untuk menerimanya dan memilih untuk tidur dan bersantai.

* * *

><p>"Hei, kau datang lagi,"<p>

"Tampaknya ini sudah menjadi rutinitasku? Kh," lelaki berkulit putih itu terkekeh singkat sambil menyesap segelas kecil _light alcohol _untuk mengawali paginya. Rasanya ia tak tahan jika sehari saja tidak meneguk cairan berkadar itu. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi hanya menampilkan senyum tipis sambil kembali mengelap beberapa gelas _wine. _"Menemukan seseorang yang menarik?" tanyanya.

Seketika benak Sehun mengingat kejadian tadi malam, dimana _transaksi_-nya tak sengaja terlihat oleh seorang lelaki cantik yang tak disangka tampak tenang menghadapinya. Ia mengendikkan bahunya, "Entahlah. Tapi kurasa ada,"

"Si lelaki cantik?"

Sehun melirik Chanyeol -sang bartender ramah- dan berfikir kalau yang lelaki terlampau tinggi itu maksud adalah orang yang sama seperti yang dipikirkannya. Sehun mengangguk. "Tampaknya kita memikirkan orang yang sama,"

"Ah, benar. Tak ada lagi lelaki secantik dan se-_menarik_ dia di _cruise _ini," timpal Sehun sebelum Chanyeol kembali angkat suara.

Chanyeol menampilkan senyum miringnya, seakan sudah tahu apa yang sahabat barunya ini akan lakukan setelah ini. "Menurutku dia tampak _hard-to-get_," katanya hampir setengah tertawa dan kedua alisnya terangkat.

"Tak ada yang bisa menolakku," kata Sehun seakan hanya dia satu-satunya orang tampan di dunia ini -kadar kepercaya-dirian-nya teramat tinggi dan ia merasa bangga akan hal itu.

Mungkin iya.

Mungkin Luhan takkan bisa menolak pesona seorang Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

* * *

><p><strong>Chingchongs:<strong>

SLAMAT TAHUN BARUUUU~~! /tiup terompet bareng thehun/?

Semoga 2015 jadi tahun yang lebih baik dari yang sebelum2nya~

Semoga di 2015 silent readers pada tobat dan jadi rajin nge-review~ #halah itu mah mau lu thor#

oke back to topic/?

Untuk permulaan FF ini gimana? Buat yang uda nunggu dr teaser ff ini diluncurkan(?) sampe sekarang baru di update mianhada~ sengaja mau Chapter 1 ini di post pas 1 Januari 2015 kekekekekee~ /plak/

Review anda menentukan mood saya untuk menulis hehehehe

So, review juceyooongg~ /aegyo bareng lulu/?

.

Promosi bentar boleh yaaa~ **follow** instagram author kimdarlings [personal acc] and exologism [full EXO fan-acc] donggg~~ yang mau dipolbek silakan minta aja~ tapi mian kalo fan-acc nya cuma folbek sesama full kpop acc ya~

uda ah lol. Met berlibur~~

.

Best regards,

_exoblackpepper_

* * *

><p>[<strong>RE-PUBLISH<strong> KARENA ENTAH KENAPA GAK BISA UPDATE DI STORY YANG SEBELUMNYA :( MUNGKINKAH FFN NGAMBEK SAMA AUTHOR HUHUUUHUHU ;;;]


	2. Chapter 2

**[Bukan update!]**

.

.

.

Saya mau minta maaf dulu karena sebenarnya FF ini re-post dari FF berjudul 'Cruise Line' di stories saya.

Alasan saya re-post disini adalah karena waktu kemarin itu saya update chapter 1 di story yang asli, FFN kayaknya lagi sibuk dan update-an saya jadi gak ke-update.

Saya coba mikir solusi dan akhirnya saya re-post aja jadi new story.

Eh ternyata gak lama setelah saya re-post chapter yang ini, yang saya update di link story yang asli uda bisa kebuka

Bikin keki ya. Tapi saya bisa maklumin lah FFN masih diurus sama manusia, masih bisa melakukan kesalahan

Tanpa berpanjang-panjang lagi, saya uda update chapter yang baru ke story yang asli dan saya harap sudah bisa dibuka dengan selamat sentosa/?.

.

Here is the link:

www fanfiction net/s/10879 446/3/Cruise -Line

(hilangkan spasi / tambahkan titik)

.

Maaf merepotkan /deep bow/

Mind to **Review, Follow, Favorite, Recommend this to your friends?**

.

THANK YOU!

.

NB: Reviewnya jangan disini, di crita aslinya aja ya :


End file.
